Bess the Border Collie
Basic Bio Full Name: Bess Fleming Age: 24 Species: Dog / mobian: Breed: border Collie Gender: Female Sexuality: Straight Height: 5 ft. 11 in. Weight: 65 Kg Fur: Black & White, dark red hair Attire: Light green tank top With light body armour padding, Combat bottoms, Combat boots. Accent: Scottish Wegie Birthday: June 9, 1988 POB: Scotland Glasgow Job: Soldier At Guardian Unit Of Nations (GUN army) Rank: Previously was a Private But to be a GUN defender Require's an Officer status and Now Currently holds the Rank of Captain - Bess Theme: The warrior by disturbed Family Father - Classified Mother - Classified Siblings - - Sasha the German Sheperd (They were Both adoptted at a Very young age together) Likes: Meeting new People, Chocolate, IrnBru, Going for a walk on the beach, Most sports involving a ball, Sleeping, Mailmen, Her job, Humans. Dislikes: losing, being outwitted, losing a team mate in battle, People with no manners, being hit in the Nose, People who can't stop talking about themselfs as if they're better than everyone else. Weapons: Bess Carrys as advanced Protype Assault Rifle (Gears of war Lancer) Capeable of firing 60 rounds in a single Magazine at a short to medium range with a high rate of fire, It also comes with a chainsaw bayonet which is able to cut through the thickest of materials, A sword Is carried for those Moments when Fists just won't do, Bess however does prefers the use of her fist more than anything, She also carrys varrious weapons and gadgets from GUN to help her with too. Including a grapling gun with a hook & claw which can be used to reach high heights with easy and is also useful to catch enemies and bring them in for a fist to the face. Abilities: Basicly bess has No Special Powers or Super forms She's Just bess the border collie...............That can Kick almost anyone down to a bloody pulp if needed, Bess's ability to fight is mostly based on her skills as a soldier, She specialize's in CQC combat, In hand and swordmanship, She also use's alot of different weapons and gadgets to help her in certain circumstances. As she is also a dog she has Increased sense of smell and hearring there for She has the ability to detect stealth and movement alot easier than most species, she also has increased a gility giving her some accrobattics and fastter movement. When bess fights Shes uses a mix of brute force with smart thinking, always looking for the best way to bring her oppenent with No more force than necessary, Constantly looking for a weakness to expoilt and her ability limits,. Personality: Military life is not always the easiest path in life but it can develop a person well, Bess Is a determined, cool headed, loyal, Protecttive of others Person who loves a good laugh with her friends. Shes a very caring for others person and will only go as far as needed to get the job done. G.U.N. Army Profile The GUN Army of Earth Has over the last decade or so have been recruting Mobian's willing to fight and defend earth and its nations, Bess heard of this when she was back in Scotland and Has always thought about join but never really jumped at the chance until a few years ago At the age of 18 she join with her little Sister (Not real sister but they consider each other family due to years and time spent together) Sasha The German Sheperd (Coming soon t o a photoshop Near you) Who was 16 at the time, They both spent time in basic trainning along side Humans and other mobains alike, Bess Decided to take up a tradesman ship of a Supplier of Arms and Supplies, In Peace time at work she spends most of her time dealing with the stores and supplies when shes not doing any phyical training, However GUN deals with all threats and anyone can be call apon in times of Threat. During an attack on the citys central Bank by Eggmans Robots She Entered the bank with her Team only to be hit with disaster as A New Heavy Duty assault Bot Fires relentlessly towards them and ends Up killing 2 of her team instantly One of them being the human team commander and a fellow mobian. This Left the Team Scattered and demoralised, Confused, shaken and unsure what to do as the bots closed in and the team began to fall one by one Until finally Bess couldn't take It anymore and Stood Up and Shoutted "OI LEAVE THEM ALONE!!!!!!" the Bot turned to face Bess, As It turn bess welcomed the Bot With a shotgun Blast to its Eye sensors Cause it to stumble and Fire like mad for a second then when It regained stability it noticed A Grenade on its leg which then exploded which caused the robot to fall forward to the floor. When it fell Bess and the rest of her team that were left Surrounded the robot with bess standing on its chest with weapon pointed down at it. The team then Blew its head off and it was defeated As it was destroyed the rest of the bots Fell down with much more ease. The fallen from that day Bess personally Collected they're dogs tags and with the rest of her team they brought out each of the 4 dead team members 3 humans and 1 mobian. They were each given a military Heros burial and Bess was Awarded medals of bravery for her actions which saved the remainder of her team and stopped the Robot attack. From that Day she was then Summoned to the High Commanders Office and was proposed a postion In The GUN Defenders Program , a High level Special Forces Personel that show Something special with they're GUN Carreer Which bess did and happiliy Accepted She Now Works For GUN on Many high Class assignments From Combat to Recruiting and Training New Recruits. She is considered one of GUNs best assets though she'd rather not Show it off too much. With the Defenders Program and the fact she is By Trade Supplier she gets Access to the best of GUNs Equipment and Her Opinions and reviews on the equipment she field tests are considered very valuble. She is Currently Based In The USA and is Tasked With Finding Possible New GUN Agents In a New GUN Program Known as The Young Blood Program which looks to provide GUN with New young recruits to use as Home Land Defence Agents supplied with Proper Field tested Equipment By''' The GUN Defenders''' Agents. Bess However Finds people by Either meeting them in person, Watching the Team Tournament, Teams that assist in fighting threats to the world and helps those Caught In the cross fire. She looks for both the persons skill and morales and if she see some of these traits she will try to meet them have a little chat and a laugh with them and If she likes them she will uses some of her Supplier tricks and old work mate contacts to get some "toys" for them to try out and possible get them interested. Becoming A GUN Young Blood Is very good chance at a later point in they're carreer they can become a GUN Defender Should they display all that is necessary to become one. Bess also keeps tabs on local security and responds to them as GUN Defenders are authorised to Assist the local authority's in Crime fighting and Security threats. Category:Good Category:Female Category:Dog Category:Soldier Category:GUN Agents Category:Fighter Category:Skill Type Characters Category:Armed with a sword Category:Weapons Category:Weapon Weilding Characters Category:Armed with rare weapons Category:Metalheads Category:Friendly Category:Teacher Category:Army Category:Mobian Category:scottish